Chronic back problems cause pain and disability for a large segment of the population. In many cases, the chronic back problems are caused by intervertebral disc disease and loss of stability of the intervertebral joint. Stabilization and/or arthrodesis of the intervertebral joint can reduce the pain and debilitating affects associated with disc disease.
Spinal stabilization systems and procedures have been developed to stabilize diseased intervertebral joints and, in some cases, to fuse the vertebrae that are adjacent to the diseased joint space. One type of spinal stabilization system includes bone implants and rods that are used for many types of spinal conditions including, for example, degenerative disc disease, scoliosis, spondylolithisis, spinal stenosis, etc. Examples of some spinal stabilization systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,010,503; 5,946,760; 5,863,293; 5,554,157; 5,549,608; and 5,190,543, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In these systems, a bone implant (e.g., pedicle screw, bone hook) is typically anchored to each vertebral body to be stabilized and a connecting rod mounted to each implant to fix the vertebrae in a particular position.
In many known stabilizing systems, after the implant is positioned in or on the bone, a connecting rod is mounted and secured to the implant by, for example, a locking nut that fixes the rod in position as the nut is tightened. Often times adjustment of the position of the vertebrae (e.g., compression, distraction, rotation, etc.), the implant or the rod necessitates repeated loosening and retightening of the locking nut until a satisfactory position is achieved. However, repeated loosening and tightening of the locking nut not only adds additional steps to the surgical procedure, and thus can increase the duration of the surgery, but the long term integrity of the implant, rod or implant assembly can potentially be compromised due to repeated threading and unthreading of the nut before arriving at a satisfactory final position.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for instrumentation and procedures that enhance the ease of performing positional corrections, reduce surgical time and preserve the integrity of the implanted system to reduce the likelihood of post-operative complications. The present invention is directed to addressing these needs.